I'll Be Home for Christmas
by Nicky Morello
Summary: It's the Christmas after Derek's death and Arizona doesn't want Amelia to be alone. Amelia/Arizona.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey Guys! So this is my first real Grey's Anatomy fic. I've had this idea for awhile but put off writing it as I wanted to wait until it got closer to Christmas. This fic takes place in season eleven during the Christmas after Derek's death. Amelia is my favorite character and in re-watching the "She's Leaving Home" episodes it killed me to think of Amelia being alone at Christmas, especially that year. So an idea blossomed. This is an Amelia/Arizona fic so if you don't like it, don't read it. In a world so full of hate right now, this fic doesn't deserve any. So hit the back button now or forever hold your peace. Nice reviews are more than welcome though! Enjoy!

I'll Be Home for Christmas

Arizona Robbins was a good man in a storm. Her whole life that's what she had always been. She had the ability to be a soothing calm in a raging storm. As she stood at the nurse's station she saw Amelia Sheperd out of the corner of her eye. Looking up from the forms she was filling out she watched the young woman who was focused on forms of her own. It had been months since Derek had died and even fewer since Meredith had packed up the kids and left. Arizona couldn't really blame Meredith. After her brother, Timothy died she had felt completely lost. She imagined if she had been able to pack up and leave she would have. She studied Amelia for a moment. Her eyes looked tired, red from crying too many tears. The blonde felt a sharp pain in her heart as she watched the brunette thoughtfully. Amelia didn't have anyone. She didn't have a shoulder to cry on or arms to hold her, and knowing Amelia's struggle with sobriety, Arizona knew it wasn't long before she cracked. With Christmas a week away the blonde knew what she had to do. She had to be the anchor in Amelia's silent storm. She couldn't let her think that she was alone, especially not during the holidays.

"What do you need Robbins?" Amelia's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I, uh, nothing." She stammered. "How are you doing?"

Amelia stared at her for a moment, "You mean other than the fact that my brother is dead, my so called sister in law left without a trace and the fact that I'll be spending Christmas alone? I'm great!" Mustering up a fake smile Amelia turned and walked down the hall.

Arizona felt her heart break as she watched the brunette walk away. She turned on her heel, a plan forming in her mind. After her only surgery that day she found Alex in the break room alone.

"Hey" She smiled in greeting, sitting down at the table. "How's your day going?"

"Fine. I still can't reach Meredith though. I'm really worried Arizona. She shouldn't be alone at Christmas." Alex replied sadly.

Arizona nodded solemnly. "I agree. Hopefully she's with Cristina and just asked her not to call us. Those two would do anything for each other."

Alex nodded. "I hope so." He looked at Arizona, sensing that her concern went deeper than Meredith. "What's up?"

Arizona sighed. "I'm really worried about Amelia." She admitted. "She has no one Alex. And she acts fine but I know she isn't. When my brother died I was a wreck. I want to do something for her for Christmas. She shouldn't be alone."

Alex nodded, "So what do you wanna do?"

"I thought we could invite everyone over to Derri-"Arizona stopped herself. "I mean Meredith's house. She always said Derrick and his family loved having lots of people around. I'm gonna call Addison and see if she can be there. And we can build a fire and have a big sleepover in the living room. And we can decorate the house. Just make her feel not so alone."

Alex nodded in agreement, "Just as long as I don't have to do the damn lights. I'll make Deluca do them."

Arizona laughed as she stood up. "Ok great! I'm gonna let Maggie in on what we're doing and get her to have Amelia out of the house on Sunday so we can set up. I'm excited!" She grinned as she ran out of the room.

Later that night, after putting Sofia to bed, Arizona grabbed her phone and dialed Addison Montgomery's number. The two women had never really been close, mostly because they had never gotten the chance.

"Hello? Dr. Montgomery." Addison's tired voice came through the phone.

"Hey Addison it's Arizona Robbins. How are you?" Arizona spoke cheerfully.

"Arizona? Wait why are you calling me? Is Amelia ok?" Addison's frantic voice asked.

Arizona sighed; she wasn't surprised that this was Addison's reaction to her calling. "She's struggling Addison. She pretends to be fine but she's not. And Meredith took off right after Derrick's funeral." Arizona paused, waiting for Addison's reaction.

"I knew she wasn't ok. She called me after Derek died and just seemed very subdued. Where did Meredith go?"

"We don't know." Arizona replied. "Alex has been trying to get a hold of her to no avail. Look Addison, when my brother died, I felt so alone. Like I had no one. And I don't want that for Amelia, especially not around Christmas. She needs people or else I'm afraid she's gonna." Arizona paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm afraid she's gonna relapse. And I don't wanna see that happen. So I want to do something. I've already talked to everyone here and we're going to decorate Meredith's house and have a party on Christmas Eve. You're her sister and I know she would want you there."

"Of course I'll be there." Addison said softly. "I'll talk to Jake and book a flight right away. I'll be there on Sunday night."

"Great. Thanks, Addison." Arizona smiled.

"No, Arizona. Thank you." Addison replied. "I was ready to be there as soon as Amelia told me Derek died. But she told me not to worry about her. If only she knew it's my job to worry about her, she's my sister." Addison paused before adding. "I'm really glad that she has people there that care about her, that love her. Goodnight Arizona. Thank you again."

"Goodnight Addison." Arizona smiled, hanging up the phone.

As Sunday finally arrived, Arizona got more and more excited. Amelia luckily had a surgery that day and wouldn't be back at the house til that night. Alex and Richard had found a tree, not the best looking one given that Christmas was a day away, but a tree nonetheless. Maggie and Callie were decorating the tree, with a little help from Sofia. Jackson and Deluca were outside doing the lights. And Arizona and April were in the kitchen preparing the meal, or really April was preparing it while Arizona sat back and watched.

"You know it's really sweet that you're doing all this for Amelia." April smiled as she chopped the vegetables.

"I just hope it helps. The thought of her being alone on Christmas just broke my heart." Arizona admitted.

"You really care about her don't you?" April questioned.

"Of course I care. I wish someone had done this for me after Tim died." The blonde spoke softly. "Amelia deserves love and happiness and I just want to show her that she has that."

April looked at her friend, smiling. "You love her."

"What? I do not!" Arizona exclaimed.

"If you heard yourself right now you'd know I'm right." April grinned. "There's nothing wrong with it. I just know you well enough to see through you."

"Ok well even if I did have feelings for her, which I don't, it's not like she would ever feel the same way." Arizona said.

"You'll never know unless you try." The redhead said knowingly.

"Ok well, tonight is not the time or place." Arizona replied.

"Oh please, when has Christmas ever not been the time for new beginnings?" April smiled. "All I'm saying is it could happen."

Arizona sighed as she saw Owen entering the house with bags of decorations and mistletoe. She had had a small crush on Amelia Sheperd back at Hopkins. The small brunette always wore a smile and exhibited an air of self confidence that Arizona always envied. Her smile could light up any room but sometimes, and Arizona had bared witness to it a couple times, Hurricane Amelia would appear. It was usually when the brunette was sober, when the demons in her mind that were usually masked by drugs and alcohol, would take over. After she finished at Hopkins Arizona lost touch with Amelia, It wasn't until Callie had told her she was living with Addison in LA that Arizona knew the brunette would be ok. When the neurosurgeon had appeared at Grey Sloan, clean and sober, Arizona had been happy. Happy that the brunette was really ok. She had loved how close they became during Nicole Herman's brain tumor. She had spent hours with Amelia, looking at scans, going over the surgery, everything. The Peds surgeon had hoped that would bring them closer, but afterwards, Amelia had distanced herself from the blonde.

"Mommy, mommy!" Sofia's voice broke the blonde from her thoughts. "Come see!" The young girl grabbed her mom's hand and pulled her into the living room. The blonde gasped as she looked at the beautiful colored lights strewn around the tree. The decorations hung beautifully from each branch. Under the tree were beautifully wrapped presents. The stockings were hung on the fireplace, with garland on the mantle. Mistletoe hung from numerous parts of the ceiling. Arizona felt tears in her eyes. Lifting her daughter into her arms she hugged her tightly. "It looks amazing baby." She kissed the young girl's hair softly.

"Do you think Auntie Amy will like it?" Sofia asked.

"I think she's gonna love it." Arizona smiled.

Callie walked over to her ex wife and daughter. "She is definitely gonna love it. I think it's great you wanted to do this for her Arizona. And inviting Addison is the perfect addition. When does she get in?"

Arizona set her daughter down and turned to Callie. "Around seven. I paid for an Uber for her. I want it to be a surprise and I think one of us randomly leaving might ruin it." The blonde put a hand on her arm, "Thank you so much for helping with all this Callie."

Before Callie can reply, Maggie walks up to them, putting her arm around Arizona. "No. Thank you for doing this. I noticed Amelia's behavior too and I was worried about her. I just, I didn't know how to approach her. I get way to emotional too easily and I didn't want to scare her." Tears fell from Maggie's eyes as Arizona pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Maggie." She whispered in her ear, hugging her tightly.

As the day progressed, the lights outside were finally up, casting a beautiful glow on the house. The fire was lit and the table was set. As everyone sat around talking, with music playing softly in the background, snow started to fall gently outside.

Amelia Sheperd drove slowly back home, well the home that felt like anything but. Her brother had died months ago and Meredith had taken off soon after, leaving her all alone. Sure she people. She knew Addison would be there in a heartbeat if she needed her. She knew Maggie or Alex or Arizona would be at her side in a second if she asked them to. But Amelia never wanted to be a burden on anyone. She never wanted anyone to feel sorry for her or pity her. That was why drugs and alcohol had been the perfect cover for her. They had allowed her to hide behind a mask that hid her demons away. With Christmas being tomorrow she knew she was going to need something to help her get through. Her mind drifted to the small bag in her sock drawer. As she pulled into the driveway, a frown covered her face. The house was decorated with colored lights. The image was like something out of a magazine. The beautiful lights wrapped the house like a Christmas present. She looked into the bay window and could see all of her friends in the living room, talking and laughing. Amelia felt tears in her eyes as she sat there watching. She couldn't believe they had done this for her.

Slowly she got out of the car and made her way up to the door, which a beautiful wreath hung from. Opening the door, the lump in her throat grew even bigger. Soft Christmas music came from the stereo. A fire danced in the fireplace as her friends sat around it, drinking hot chocolate. The tree looked beautiful, decorated with lights and decorations. She smiled through her tears as a chorus of "Merry Christmas" came from the house.

"Auntie Amy" Sofia ran up to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the house. "Come look what we did!"

Amelia forced a smile as she let the little girl lead her into the living room. "This is beautiful. Thank you guys." The brunette said softly, still amazed by it all.

Maggie walked up and hugged Amelia tightly. "I know I haven't been the best sister or the best friend these last few months, but I just. I didn't know what to say or how to say it and I knew I'd start crying, like I am now and-"

"Maggie." Amelia cut the now crying woman off. "It's ok. I'm just happy you all are here to spend Christmas Eve with me." Hugging Maggie tightly and pulling away, she smiled at everyone. "Thank you all."

Owen walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Anytime. Now come on, let's eat. April cooked a great dinner. We all tried to help but ended up getting snapped at." He chuckled as he guided Amelia into the dinning room.

Once again, Amelia gasped. The table was beautifully covered in a red tablecloth. In the middle were two candles glowing brightly. A carved turkey sat on one end while mashed potatoes, stuffing and vegetables sat at the other. She sat down next to Callie and looked at April "You cooked all of this?" She asked, bewildered.

"Yep. It was nothing! I'm used to making big meals. Thankfully, otherwise, we'd be having pizza which Alex suggested." April laughed.

"Hey what's wrong with pizza?" Alex retorted. "It's easy."

"Alex no Christmas has ever been celebrated with pizza." April noted.

While the two bickered, Amelia looked across the table to find Arizona's eyes on her, just like she had a few days ago at the nurse's station at the hospital. Staring back at the blonde, she felt a sense of love and warmth inside. She suddenly had an inkling of whose idea this party had been. She mouthed a silent 'Thank You'. And Arizona just smiled at her.

After dinner, Alex and Owen did the dishes, shutting down all of Amelia's attempts to help. April ushered her out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Come on, we're gonna watch "Miracle on 34th Street." My favorite Christmas movie!" The redhead squealed excitedly as they moved to the couch where blankets were strewn across, as well as the floor, with pillows galore. Amelia smiled as she took in the scene in front of her. It reminded her so much of her childhood it almost brought her to tears. Miracle on 34th Street had played every Christmas Eve. Her entire family would gather around the fire and have a huge slumber party in the living room. Arizona sat down next to her as the movie started.

"This was my favorite movie as a kid." Amelia whispered.

"Oh, I know." Arizona smiled as the brunette stared at her. Before she had a chance to ask her how she knew, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Amelia said standing up. "You all have done so much, the least I can do is answer the door." Arizona and Maggie shared a look as the brunette moved towards the door. Opening the door, Amelia felt her heart stop. Her throat instantly tightened as a lump formed

"Addie" She whispered before throwing herself into her sister's arms. This seemed to break the dam. The floodgates opened and Amelia broke down in her sister's arms.

"Shhh, Amelia it's ok." Addison whispered, catching her sister and holding her close. Her arms tightly held the broken woman "Come on sweetheart, let's go upstairs and talk, ok?" Amelia nodded, still trying to get a hold of her emotion. Addison silently waved to the group as the two made their way up the stairs. Arizona watched them silently.

"I hope I did the right thing." The blonde whispered.

"You did Arizona." Callie replied. "If anyone can help Amelia, it's Addison."

"I hope so." Arizona smiled weakly.

Addison helped Amelia into what she hoped was her bedroom. Sitting down on the bed she pulled the younger woman into her arms, holding her while she cried.

"He's dead Addie." Her voice was barely a whisper and Addison had to strain to hear her.

"I know baby." Addison whispered, rubbing her hand up and down the brunette's back. "But you know he's always in your heart. He's here with you."

"I didn't get to say goodbye. Meredith didn't give me that chance." Amelia sobbed.

Addison sighed softly. She and Meredith had always had a turbulent relationship. When you both want the same man it can really throw a wrench in a friendship. She hated that Meredith had just up and left Amelia like she had. Leaving her sister with no one to lean on. "Amy," She whispered. "I know it hurts that you didn't get to say goodbye. But I also know that Derek would never have wanted you to see him like that. He always wanted to protect you and I know that even on his deathbed that's what he would have wanted."

Amelia sniffled, her tears finally subsiding. "I know you're right. It just hurts so much."

Addison nodded knowingly. "I know. But you have so many people around you that love you and support you, me included. You know I'll always be here for you Amy."

Amelia smiled, "I know. Thank you." She sighed softly. "I was gonna use tonight Addie. I bought drugs a few days ago because I knew if I had to spend Christmas alone that I would need them. But when I got home and everyone was here." She paused as tears filled her eyes again. "Addie I, I haven't felt that much love in a long time."

"Ok first of all, where is it?" Addison asked.

"In my sock drawer." Amelia replied. She watched as her sister stood up and walked to her dresser. Addison finds the baggie in the top drawer and exits the room. In seconds she hears a flush and Addison returns to the bedroom, reclaiming her seat on the bed and continues. "Secondly, you are never alone. Even if you didn't have family here, you always have family in LA. No matter what."

Amelia rests her head on Addison's shoulder. "Thank you. How is Henry?"

Addison pulls out her phone. "He's great! Running around the house like a crazy man though. He takes after his father." Both women laughed. "He made you a video." Addison clicked play on her phone and Henry's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi Auntie Amy! I miss you and I love you! You should come visit mommy, daddy and me! I'm helping mommy make cookies for Christmas! I love you! Merry Christmas!" The young boy blew a dramatic kiss to Amelia before the screen went black.

Amelia smiled, tears in her eyes. "I love that kid. I'm sorry you have to be-"

Addison shushed her. "None of that. Your godson understands that you need me right now. Besides I'm flying home tomorrow night, unless you need me to stay longer."

"No, Addie. You need to be with Henry and Jake. I'm so grateful you're here right now and I'm so grateful that so many people love me here. And I am gonna come to LA and visit. I miss everyone."

"Good." Addison smiled. "But I want you to call me if you ever feel like relapsing, ok? You are my sister Amelia and I love you."

Amelia nodded. "Thank you, Addie. I love you too." She hugged her again. "So, who did invite you out here?"

"Arizona. She planned everything. Even paid for my Uber from the airport. She was really worried about you Amelia. She wanted you to feel loved." Addison replied, smiling. "I think she has a crush on you to be honest."

"I knew it." Amelia smiled. "She told me she knew Miracle On 34th Street was my favorite movie and I have no recollection of telling her that. But I must have and somehow she remembers."

"Maybe you should go ask her." Addison grinned. "I'm gonna change and go lie down on that comfy looking blanket bed."

Standing up the two women made their way downstairs. The movie was almost over and only April and Maggie remained on the couch. Arizona stood in the kitchen finishing the last of the dishes for the night.

Amelia approached the blonde, standing beside her at the sink. "Hey" She whispered.

Arizona smiled at her weakly. "Hey. Are you ok?"

Amelia nodded, "Yeah Addison and I had a long talk. Thank you for inviting her. And for doing all of this." The brunette motioned to the living room and smiled.

"Well I mean it wasn't all me. I had lots of help." Arizona replied.

"Yeah but Addie told me it was your idea and that, I appreciate more than you know." The brunette paused for a moment, putting her hand gently on the blonde's arm. "I was planning to use tonight Arizona. I was so sad and hurt and lonely and I didn't want to be a burden on anyone. So I figured with it being Christmas I would need something to help get me through. So I bought some Oxy and I was going to use it. But coming home to all of this. Coming home to so much love, warmth and compassion." Tears prickled the brunette's eyes as she looked into Arizona's watery ones. "You saved me tonight Arizona. You showed me that I am loved. So thank you, thank you for that."

Not being able to wait any longer Arizona pulled Amelia into her arms. Amelia felt her body melt into the other woman's as her arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"You are never a burden, Amelia Shepard." Arizona whispered fiercely into her ear. "You are loved; you are part of our family. No matter what we all love you. I'm so glad I was able to do this for you."

Amelia pulled back but kept her arms around the taller woman.

"Thank you." She smiled. "How did you know that Miracle on 34th Street was my favorite movie?"

Arizona looked down at her. "You really don't remember, do you?"

Amelia shook her head, confused.

"It was almost Christmas break at Hopkins, our first year there. We were both at the same bar and you were drunk. You started talking about Christmases you had when you were a kid. About how you would watch this movie and sleep in the living room. And the next morning you would have pancakes for breakfast which, yes I have the fixings for." Arizona smiled.

"You, you remember that?" Amelia asked softly.

"I do." Arizona smiled.

Amelia looked up, her heart pounding in her chest. "You know, we're standing under a mistletoe and I feel like we'd be breaking tradition if we didn't-" She was cut off by a pair of incredibly soft lips on hers. She felt the arms around her waist pull her closer as her hands buried into blonde locks. This kiss wasn't needy or rough. It wasn't demanding or aggressive. It was gentle, soft, loving. Everything Amelia needed to feel in that moment was felt in that kiss. They stood there for what felt like hours, just kissing each other gently. When they broke apart Arizona noticed the time. Resting her forehead against Amelia's she whispered. "Merry Christmas Amelia."

"Merry Christmas Arizona." The brunette replied, her eyes locked with the blonde's. Christmas was a time for new beginnings and both women were excited to embark on those new beginnings with each other.

After they got ready for bed, they joined Addison on the pile of blankets and pillows on the floor. Amelia lay down next to Addison, who sleepily reached her hand out for Amelia's. Arizona lay behind Amelia, her arm wrapping tightly around the brunette's waist.

"Robbins." Addison whispered.

"Yeah Addison?" Arizona asked.

"I think you're great for my sister. But if you ever hurt her, I will come here and kick your ass." Addison vowed.

Amelia giggled, squeezing her sister's hand.

"I would never want to hurt her Addison. I promise." Arizona kissed Amelia's neck softly, holding her close as she fell asleep.

Amelia smiled as she dozed off, feeling more loved and wanted than she had in months. It would take time for her heart to heal, but she knew her family would help with that. No matter what, she finally felt like everything was gonna be ok.

Author's Note- Well Merry early Christmas Amezona fans! I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a review if you wish!


	2. Christmas Magic

uthor's Note: WOW! THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I was so blown away by your kindness and encouragement that I decided to update a second (and final) chapter. I don't know about you but I loved the 300th episode last night! A little bit too much Omelia for my liking but I did love Amelia pushing so hard for the head CT. What were your thoughts? I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to MadDelight whose help with part of this chapter was greatly appreciated. He is also an Amezona shipper and writes incredible fics on this site! So go check them out, after you read this chapter though! Without further ado, please read, review and enjoy!

I'll Be Home For Christmas

Chapter 2: Christmas Magic

Amelia Sheperd woke up to the smell of something cooking, which confused her even more then she already was. Her hand was being held and she could feel soft breaths on her skin. Her mind was groggy as she tried to remember what happened last night. As she slowly opened her eyes she saw Addison Montgomery laying next to her. That's when she remembered. Coming home to a beautifully decorated house, her friends all there to spend Christmas eve with her, Addison arriving and comforting her. Suddenly her heart sped up as she remembered one of the best parts of the night before, kissing Arizona Robbins, the blonde haired beauty that Amelia had always had a small crush on. She smiled as she remembered the way the blonde's lips felt on her own. The way her hair had felt as she'd run her fingers through it. The kiss they had shared hadn't been like the kisses the brunette shared with many men. This kiss had been tender, soft, caring, loving. Amelia sighed contently as she released her hand from her sister's grasp, smiling as she watched her sleep for a few seconds. Addison was one of the few people that Amelia knew she could truly count on. The older woman had seen her at her worst and had helped her overcome her addiction and had never stopped loving her. Amelia shook her head as the memory of her intervention in LA came flashing through her mind. She had never forgiven herself for how she'd treated Addison, or really everyone else, that day. Leaning over she gently placed a kiss to her sister's cheek before slowly getting up.

As she stood up, she turned to see Arizona standing at the stove flipping pancakes. She wore a soft red sweater, with tight dark blue jeans. Amelia watched her for a few minutes, taking in the beauty in front of her. The blonde's hair was up in a bun, exposing her beautiful neck. The jeans she wore hugged her curves perfectly. Amelia smiled as she looked at the blonde's backside. The neurosurgeon quietly walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and kissing her neck softly,

"Merry Christmas." She whispered against her skin, breathing in her scent.

Arizona smiled as she turned in the brunette's arms. "Merry Christmas." She whispered as she leaned down and captured Amelia's lips. The brunette responded immediately, wrapping her arms around the other woman's neck and pulling her closer. Arizona's hands ran up and down her sides as they kissed. This kiss was different from the one they shared last night. This kiss was passionate, deep, but still with the gentleness from the previous night. They kissed for what felt like hours, their tongues dancing together as they held each other close. The smell of something burning made them pull apart as Arizona quickly tried to salvage the pancake while Amelia laughed behind her.

"Hm Robbins didn't your mother teach you not to get distracted while cooking?" Amelia asked, amused.

Arizona looked at her, "Yes she did. But when the distraction is as beautiful as you it's not my fault." Leaning over she kissed the neurosurgeon softly. "Did you sleep ok?"

"I had the best night of sleep in weeks. You think Meredith would mind if I moved my bedroom out here?" Amelia asked as she grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Well she might not, but I would." Arizona grinned.

"Oh and why is that Dr. Robbins?" Amelia smirked at her as she sipped her coffee.

"Because I plan on being around here more and I may want to be alone with you and not have to worry about someone walking in on us."

Amelia smiled, "Oh? And why is that? Do these plans of yours involve things of an intimate nature?"

Arizona turned the stove off and stepped closer to the brunette. "Only if that's what you want." She smiled as Amelia put her arms around her neck and kissed her softly.

"You are what I want Arizona." Amelia whispered. "You're smart, talented, amazing, have the cutest dimples in the world and you have a really nice butt." She grinned as she saw Arizona's lips turn into a grin and a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Well you aren't so bad yourself." The blonde whispered as she kissed her again. "Now go wake people up because as much as I love having such a beautiful distraction, these pancakes are gonna get cold."

Amelia laughed "Ok ok I'm going." She turned to walk away but suddenly felt two arms wrap around her and pull her back. "For the record." Arizona whispered into her ear. "You have a cute butt too." She kissed the brunette's earlobe as she let her go. Amelia sauntered away, being sure to sway her hips just for Arizona.

Amelia walked over to the couch and gently shook both April and Maggie. "Merry Christmas you two. Kepner, that's some sort of bed head you've got going there." The brunette chuckled, taking in the redhead's appearance.

April stretched, running a hand through her tangled hair. "Yeah well you try sleeping on a couch all night. Tell Meredith she needs a softer couch."

Maggie laughed. "Can you even imagine Meredith going furniture shopping?"

Amelia chuckled as she walked over to where Addison lay. Lying down next to her sister, she gently shook her.

"I'm awake; I'm just savoring the warmth." Addison mumbled. Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled at Amelia. "Merry Christmas." She squeezed her hand gently.

"Ok" Arizona walked over to the group. "You all need to get up because the pancakes are gonna get cold. Callie, Sofia, Richard, Catherine, Jackson, Owen, Jo, Edwards and Deluca will be here in an hour so we can open gifts."

"What about Alex?" April asked.

"He said he'd be here a little later, something about picking something up." Arizona replied. As they all sat down to eat.

As they ate they talked about patients, hospital gossip and what their New Years resolutions were.

"Mine is to finally meet someone that doesn't work at the hospital. I seriously don't know how you all do it. It's just so awkward to see the guy I'm sleeping with at work." Maggie said.

Oh I donno." Amelia smiled, meeting Arizona's eyes as she spoke. "I think I could handle seeing that person at work everyday. Especially if they were really beautiful and had a cute butt."

"AMELIA" Arizona exclaimed as everyone started laughing.

"Woah hey who said I was talking about you?" Amelia smirked. "A little presumptuous aren't we?"

April laughed. "After the way you two were curled around each other last night I think it's pretty obvious."

Both Amelia and Arizona blushed as they continued to eat.

After breakfast Amelia insisted on doing the dishes, shutting down everyone else's fruitless attempts to help her. As people started to arrive, everyone moved into the living room.

"I wanna be Santa!" Sofia exclaimed, causing everyone else to laugh.

"You can absolutely be Santa baby." Arizona said, smiling at her daughter. As the gift giving began, Amelia put her arm around the blonde's waist, holding her close. Neither of them noticed the strange look Callie gives them from across the room. Amelia smiled as she watches her friends, her family, exchanging gifts. The looks of happiness on their faces as they open their gifts. The laughter that fills the room. She knew it was going to take time. Greif often did. However, she knew that being surrounded by these people would help her make it through. Looking over at Arizona who was examining a sweater she got from April, her heart swelled in her chest. Arizona truly was her anchor. If it hadn't been for her she knew she would be strung out on oxy right now. Arizona looked over at her and smiled.

"Are you ok?" She whispered softly.

"Yeah, I am." She leaed over and kissed her softly. "That sweater looks beautiful." The brunette commented as she pulled back. "You look gorgeous in red. Well I mean you look gorgeous in anything but."

"Sheperd you don't have to keep kissing up to her. She's already wrapped around your finger." Jo laughed.

"Oh I know that now." Amelia smiled. "Especially after she planned all of this. Seriously, thank you all so much. I really don't think I could have gotten through this Christmas without you." She squeezed both Arizona and Addison's hands.

"Don't ever be afraid to ask for help Amelia." Addison said softly. "No matter how far away I am, I'll always be here for you." She pulled Amelia into a tight hug.

"Thank you Addie." Amelia whispered.

Unbeknownst to everyone inside Meredith Grey was sitting outside in the passenger seat of Alex's car, staring at her house. Her kids were asleep in the backseat so she had a couple minutes to take in the scene before her. She could see the lights hanging around the frame of the house. Through the picture window she could see her friends exchanging gifts. She really didn't know whether to cry tears of happiness or sadness. Sadness because it was Christmas Day and Derek wasn't there, or happiness because she didn't have to face the big house alone.

"Are you ready?" Alex asked.

Meredith turned to look at him. "Yeah. Who did all this?" She asked.

"Arizona mostly." Alex replied. "Well it was her idea. She didn't want Amelia to be alone on Christmas. We all helped decorate and Kepner cooked. Hell Arizona even had Addison fly out" He paused as he looked into the bay window. "And from the looks of it they're a thing now."

Meredith watched as Arizona and Amelia kissed each other softly. Arizona's arms wrapped tightly around the brunette. She and Amelia had their differences. They were two very different people that were connected through Derek Sheperd. And now that he was gone, Meredith wasn't sure what direction her relationship with her sister in law would go. Amelia was Derek's sister. She saw a lot of Derek in her, she didn't know if she could handle seeing that while she was grieving the loss of him.

"Ok" She sighed. "Let's go." They got out of the car and Meredith opened the door to the backseat. Gently she picked up her newborn daughter, Ellis. When she had found out she was pregnant she had been so happy, so excited. She could hardly wait to tell Derek. Now he would never have the chance to meet his daughter. Meredith had left so she could have her baby in peace. She went to Cristina's, her person, knowing that she didn't have to endure sympathetic looks or comments with her. She sighed as she held Ellis close.

"You're daddy would have adored you." Meredith whispered, smiling.

As Alex got Bailey and Zola they slowly made their way to the front door.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. Yeah I am." Meredith smiled. "Thank you for everything Alex."

"Of course." He made his way inside, his presence making everyone inside stop talking.

"Hey guys." He smiled as he slowly motioned for Meredith to come in.

Everyone gasped as Meredith walked in carrying a newborn baby in her arms. Maggie seemed to be the first to find her voice.

"Mer!" Maggie exclaimed, rushing over to her. "How are you?" She whispered, her hand resting on her sister's arm.

"I'm ok Maggie." Meredith smiled. "I'd like you to meet your niece. Ellis."

Tears welled up in Maggie's eyes as she looked down at the baby.

"Hi Ellis." She smiled down at her niece. "I'm your Aunt Maggie." Maggie looked up at everyone. "Come say hi."

Amelia sat on the couch shocked. She wasn't sure what to think or say. Arizona squeezed her hand gently. Meredith walked over to them, still holding Ellis.

"Amelia I'd like you to meet Ellis, your niece." Gently she handed the baby to Amelia who sat, staring at the baby.

"Hi." She whispered, at a loss for words. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked down at her niece. She looked so much like Derek. She gently handed the baby back to Meredith. "She's beautiful. She looks just like him."

"I know." Meredith whispered, tears filling her eyes.

The next hour was spent talking and reminiscing about Derek. Surprisingly, Addison and Meredith were able to talk civilly about the love triangle between them and Derek. They both agreed they probably killed Derek with their constant desire for his attention. Soon it was time for Addison to head to the airport. After hugging everyone, she walked over to Arizona and hugged her tightly.

"Take care of my sister." She whispered in her ear. "Thank you for everything."

"I will, I promise." Arizona replied, hugging her again.

Everyone watched as Addison and Amelia got in the car and headed to the airport. Amelia had insisted on driving her instead of her taking a cab.

"Thank you again Amelia." Addison said softly.

"You don't have to thank me." Amelia replied. "Besides it's the least I can do after you flew all the way out here."

"You never have to thank me for that Amy." Addison smiled, reaching over and squeezing her hand. Amelia looked at her sister for a moment.

"Addie I wanted to apologize." Amelia started.

"Amelia you aren't taking me away from Jake and Henry it's fine."

"No no not that." Amelia said. "I never apologized for how I treated you after my intervention."

"Amelia it's ok." Addison started.

"It's not." Amelia said softly. "You have always been there for me. You've seen me at my best and still loved me at my worst and I." She paused as tears filled her eyes. "The things I said to you that day were not ok. They were cruel and mean and so not true." She looked at her sister. "And I'm so sorry."

"Pull over." Addison instructed.

"What? Why?" Amelia exclaimed.

"Just pull over." Addison replied. Amelia found a place and pulled the car to a stop.

Arizona walked into Meredith's kitchen where the older woman was chopping celery.

"Hey." The blonde said softly. "How are you holding up?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Meredith replied. "I don't even know how I should feel." She looked up at the blonde. "Being home, especially with all of you here. It feels the same, but different somehow."

Arizona nodded. "I know exactly how you feel." She paused, taking a minute to ponder her next statement. "My brother, Timothy, when he died nothing felt the same. I would go home on holidays and there'd be no one there to tease me. There'd be no one there to beat me at board games. He just wasn't there." Tears filled her eyes as she met Meredith's.

"I'm sorry Arizona." Meredith said softly, walking over to sit beside her. "But it is nice to talk to someone that understands."

"It takes time. And no one has a right to tell you what that length of time should be. You just have to lean on the people around you when you need them." She put a hand on Meredith's shoulder. "And I'm always here. No matter what."

"Thank you Arizona." Meredith smiled. "I heard that Christmas Eve was your idea, You really helped Amelia. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I just knew she needed people and I wanted to be one of them." Arizona replied.

"It's not like I wasn't worried about her." Meredith pointed out. "But I just-"

"You needed time." Arizona finished. "You needed to take care of yourself and that's ok. The important thing is you came back. You're here now. You and Amelia haven't always been close but maybe now you can be. Maybe this can be a new beginning."

"When did you become so wise Robbins?" Meredith smiled at her. "I will tell you though that if you ever hurt Amelia I will kill you."

Arizona hugged the older woman tightly. "I will never hurt her. I promise you that."

"Ok good." Meredith smiled. "Now help me make dinner."

"Look at me." Addison said softly. Amelia met her eyes. "I could never be mad at you Amelia. You were an addict, you weren't thinking like a rational person. You didn't hurt me Amy. You scared me." Addison paused, taking her sister's hand. "I was so scared I was gonna lose you. When you were gone for all that time and we thought you were dead." Tears filled the older woman's eyes. "So no. That day, those words you said to me. They didn't hurt me. But you scared me Amy."

Amelia leaned over and hugged her sister tightly. "I'm so sorry Addie. I'll never scare you like that again I promise. I'm so sorry."

Addison pulled back slightly. "Oh I know you won't. Because if you ever drink or do drugs again I will kill you." Amelia smiled softly, knowing her sister was only half joking. "I am so proud of you though Amy. You've come so far. And you and Arizona are way too cute together. She's a keeper."

Amelia smiled. "Yeah she is."

"Oh by the way, I do have something for you." She reached into her purse and handed her an envelope. Amelia pulled out the contents and smiled at her sister.

"Charlotte and I paid for them." Addison smiled. "You and Arizona can come to LA whenever you want. And you'll stay with us. We love you Amy."

Amelia smiled as she hugged her sister tightly. "Thank you." She whispered. "I love you too Addie."

After dropping Addison off at the airport Amelia drove home with a smile on her face. Pulling into the driveway and getting out of the car she saw Meredith, Arizona, Alex, Maggie and the kids in the living room. Smiling she entered the house.

"Hey, Did Addison get there ok?" Arizona asked, walking up to her and kissing her.

"She did. And she bought us plane tickets to go see her and all my friends in LA." Amelia smiled.

Arizona grinned. "That's wonderful."

"Oh and uh" She put her arms around Arizona's neck. "Are you staying tonight?"

"Do you want me to?" Arizona smiled.

"Well unless you have somewhere better to be." Amelia smiled.

"There is nowhere better than in your arms." Arizona kissed her softly.

"So cheesy Robbins." Alex chuckled causing everyone to laugh.

"Shut up Karev." Arizona retorted, smiling at Amelia.

"Ok guys let's eat. Arizona and I didn't slave away for nothing." Meredith smiled softly.

Grabbing Amelia's hand, Arizona lead her into the dining room.

After dinner Amelia walked up the stairs and into Meredith's room, stopping just inside. Looking around and imagining all the memories this room held. Many of which she was fairly certain she didn't want to know about. She had avoided entering the master bedroom when Meredith was gone. It hurt too much to go in, and she hadn't trusted her emotions at the time. However, she wanted to see her niece. She wasn't sure if Meredith would be happy with her referring to Ellis as her niece but, as Derek's sister, she was the child's aunt. Tentatively she walked over to the bassinet that sat beside the bed. Looking down she was met by a pair of dark blue eyes. Looking down at the baby Amelia felt tears fill her eyes. She looked just like her dad. Gently the neurosurgeon lifted the baby into her arms and gently started rocking her back and forth. "Hi Ellis." Amelia whispered softly to the little girl in her arms. "I'm your Aunt Amelia. I'm so happy to meet you." Slowly she sat down on the bed as she continued to rock the child. "I'm your daddy's sister." She gave Ellis a watery smile as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry you won't get to meet your dad. He was an amazing father to your brother and sister and I know that if he was here he would have been your biggest fan. He was a pretty good big brother too. We didn't always get along, but deep down I know he loved me. Deep down, under all of that competitive nature I know he loved me." Amelia felt tears falling down her cheeks now. "You look so much like him you know? And don't think I won't teach you as much as I can about neurosurgery. We have to keep that legacy alive you know." Amelia laughed through her tears. It was strange, and Amelia wasn't sure if she really believed it, but it was possible that Ellis was a present from Derek. A way of him giving her a piece of him to hold onto. Gently Amelia walked over to the bassinet. "I love you sweetheart. And I can't wait to get to know you." She gently kissed the girls forehead as she lay her down. Wiping her eyes, she turned to exit the room but froze when she saw her sister in law standing behind her, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Meredith I'm sorry I was ju-" She was cut off by the other woman crossing the room and pulling her into her arms. Amelia was momentarily stunned but soon wrapped her arms around her sister in law and held her tightly. Both women were crying as they stood in the middle of the bedroom holding each other. As they finally stopped crying they sat down on the bed.

"Derek did love you Amelia. When he found out you were in a bad place with drugs he wanted to fly to LA to be there for you. But work prevented him from going. He called Addison a few times to check on you though. And he was constantly worried about you while you were in rehab." Meredith reached over and took her hand. "I don't want to lose you Amelia. I'm sorry I left I just, I didn't know how to deal. I needed time. My mother did the same thing after my dad died."

Amelia nodded. "Richard told us that. I think more than anything I just felt hurt. Hurt that you just left." She squeezed the older woman's hand. "But I don't blame you Meredith. Lord knows how badly I handle grief; compared to me you did great."

"You didn't-?" Meredith asked softly.

"I almost did." Amelia nodded, meeting Meredith's eyes. "But I didn't. Arizona, Addison, our friends, they saved me. I thought " Her voice hitched "I thought I was gonna be alone for Christmas. I thought I was gonna come home to a dark, cold, empty house and have to get through today alone." She took a deep breath, trying to get a hold of her emotions. Looking up at Meredith she saw tears swimming in her eyes. "But when I got home. When I saw the lights, the tree, my friends, Addison, I felt so relieved."

Meredith pulled Amelia into her arms and hugged her. "I'm so glad you had people. You have people, and I'm here too, ok? You aren't alone."

Amelia nodded, glad that her relationship with Meredith was repaired. She looked around the room and sighed "This house is so big. I never noticed that until." She let the sentence hang in the air. Meredith nodded.

"I know." She looked at Amelia. "I was actually talking to Alex. And I'm thinking of maybe selling the house and moving back into Alex's. But only if it's ok with you." She squeezed Amelia's hand. "I know, for me, living here isn't an option. It's too hard. But if you want to stay here, that's completely fine."

Amelia took a deep breath. "This house is amazing and was Derek's pride and joy. But I think, without him here. It's not the same." Meredith nodded. "So, let's sell it."

"Alex also said there's a room for you as well." Meredith smiled softly. "Unless of course you and Robbins are planning to shack up."

Amelia laughed. "No. Not yet anyway. Although if she keeps being so amazing and supportive I may change my mind."

Meredith smiled at her. "I'm happy for you guys. You're good for each other. Although I did warn her that if she hurts you I'd have to hurt her."

Amelia laughed. "So did Addison."

Suddenly Zola ran into the room. "Mommy! Mommy! I brushed my teeth and got my pajamas on! I'm ready for bed!"

Maggie walked in with Bailey in her arms. "Yes she did. She's a fast learner." She took in her sister's red faces. "Are you guys ok?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah" Amelia smiled, looking at Meredith. "I think we're gonna be just fine."

"We are." Meredith replied. "Now I think it's time for bed. I promised the girls they could sleep in here tonight."

"I'm glad. I was gonna offer to stay with you." Amelia said softly.

"No, I wouldn't want Robbins to get jealous." Meredith chuckled.

Amelia blushed as she stood up. "Well goodnight." She hugged Maggie tightly whispering a 'Thank you' in her ear. She hugged Zola and gently lifted her onto the bed.

"You make sure your mommy gets her rest ok? We're going shopping tomorrow and I don't want her to be grumpy." She ruffled her niece's hair and smiled.

"Goodnight Mer. I love you." She spoke softly as she pulled her sister in law in for a tight hug.

"I love you too." Meredith smiled as she returned the hug. "Goodnight."

Leaving the room, Amelia couldn't help but feel hopeful for the future. Slowly she walked into her bedroom where Arizona lay under the covers, reading a magazine. The brunette smiled as she took in the blonde's appearance. Her hair was down, gently cascading over her shoulders. She wore soft blue pajamas that made her blue eyes appear even bluer. Arizona looked up and smiled.

"Hey" She whispered. "Are you ok?"

"I am" Amelia replied. "Meredith and I had a long talk and I think we're gonna be ok." She closed and locked the door as she walked over to the bed. She noticed a small, blue box with a white ribbon wrapped around it laying on the comforter. "What's this?" She asked.

"Open it." Arizona smiled.

Amelia slowly untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside lay a golden, heart shaped locket. She looked up at the blonde as tears filled her eyes. Setting the box down as she removed the locket from it, she opened it up. On one side was a picture of her and Derek. On the other were the words _Always in your heart_. Amelia felt the tears run down her cheeks as she met Arizona's eyes. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Come here." Arizona whispered, pulling the covers back so Amelia could climb in. Pulling the brunette close she continued. "When my brother Timothy died. A good friend of mine gave me a locket just like this. I wore it everyday for two years, and you know what? It helped. It helped to feel like somehow he was always there with me. And I hope that the same might be true for you." She kissed the brunettes hair softly. "You are one of the strongest people I know Amelia. You will get through this, even if it doesn't seem like it right now. And if you need someone, you always have me."

Amelia looked up at her. "Thank you. For everything." Gently she leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips. Pulling back, their eyes met. "You know I didn't get to properly thank you for last night. Or today." She moved so she was straddling the blonde's hips. Cupping her cheeks and looking down into her eyes she smiled. "I love you Arizona."

"I love you too Amelia." The blonde smiled as her hands rested on the brunette's hips. "But you know I usually like to buy a girl dinner first." She joked.

"You already made me dinner, and breakfast. And dinner again." She chuckled. "The only thing you didn't make me was dessert. And I think I'm ready for it."

Arizona laughed as Amelia started kissing her neck. "Well actually it was April that made dinner last night so maybe you should- _oh_ " she moaned as the brunette sucked hard on her pulse point, nipping it lightly.

"I was hoping that would shut you up." Amelia smiled as she captured the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands running through blonde hair as she deepened the kiss. Arizona pulled her closer by the hips, gently squeezing her ass as her hands moved up under her shirt. She moaned at the contact. Moving her hands down she began to unbutton Arizona's shirt. Pulling back she met the blonde's piercing blue eyes. "You are so beautiful Arizona." Slowly she moved down, pulling the blonde with her so she was laying flat on her back. Leaning down Amelia began kissing down Arizona's chest. Each button she undid revealed more kissable skin.

"God Amelia." Arizona moaned, running her hands through brunette hair, pulling her head closer. The brunette kissed down the valley between her breasts before moving to kiss and suck on each breast

"Mmmm" Arizona moaned at the contact. "Amy please." She moaned.

Amelia smiled at the blonde's use of her nickname. Had it been almost anyone else she would have bitten their head off. But her name, coming off those lips, in that tone, was heavenly.

"You are so so beautiful" Amelia whispered. Continuing her descent down the blonde's body. As she reached her pajama bottoms she looked up at Arizona. The blonde's blue eyes were now dark with lust and desire. Smiling, Amelia slowly pulled down the bottoms, being sure to kiss every inch of skin that was exposed.

"Amelia please." Arizona whispered in a husky tone.

Smirking, Amelia moved up the bed and hovered over the blonde. "Please what?" She grinned.

Arizona grabbed her face and pulled her close, their lips inches apart "Fuck me" She whispered before pulling her in for a searing kiss.

Amelia smiled as they pulled apart. "With pleasure." She moved back down, gently nipping at Arizona's neck as she went. Positioning herself between Arizona's thighs sje could smell her arousal. The brunette felt her own wetness intensify between her legs.

"You're so wet baby." She whispered softly, her voice husky. Slowly she started kissing around the blonde's clit, feeling her breath hitch above her. Smiling at the blonde's eagerness she slipped her tongue into her opening, thrusting it in and out fast as Arizona's hands pulled her head closer.

"Fuck Amy. Harder." The blonde groaned. Amelia increased her thrusts as she felt Arizona come closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh god Amelia. Don't stop, I'm gonna. Fuck." Arizona came hard into the brunette's mouth, Amelia slowly pulled back, licking her lips. She slowly moved up the bed and kissed the blonde gently.

"Are you ok?" Amelia smiled.

"Yeah." Arizona whispered, smiling up at her. "That was incredible. I had no idea you knew so much about being with a woman."

"You just assumed I was straight? I feel like I should be offended." Amelia chuckled. "You don't remember do you?" She whispered.

"Remember what?" Arizona asked.

"You and I hooked up at Hopkins." Amelia replied.

"What? No we didn't." Arizona exclaimed. "Besides I'm pretty sure I'd remember having an orgasm like that."

"It was our second year there and we were both at a bar. I was high and drunk and you were just drunk, well very drunk. Anyway, we uh, we hooked up in the bathroom at the bar." Amelia cupped the blonde's face, who was racking her mind trying to remember.

"Wait." Arizona looked at her. "Were you the girl that threw up on my shoes?"

Amelia laughed. "Uh yeah, sorry about that. I'm also sorry that I fucked you in a bathroom, you deserve way better than that." She smiled as she stroked Arizona's cheek.

"Ok first of all, you're the reason my shoes smelled like puke for two weeks so thanks for that." She smacked the brunette's shoulder who chuckled softly. "Secondly, we were different people back then Amelia. We were young, we didn't know any better."

Amelia nodded. "And, I don't know how it's possible, but you've gotten more beautiful through the years. Like every day you seem to be more beautiful than the last somehow." Before the neurosurgeon had time to react she was on her back with the blonde on top of her.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Sheperd." Arizona grinned as she kissed her deeply. Her tongue plunging into Amelia's mouth She felt the brunette chuckle softly into the kiss. Her hands ran down Amelia's sides and in one swift move she had her shirt off. Removing the brunette's bra, she began stroking each of her breasts. She gently moved her leg between Amelia's hips and pushed gently on her clit.

"Fuck Arizona." Amelia's voice hitched. Arizona grinned as she moved her hand down and undid Amelia's pants. She slowly dipped her hand into her underwear. The blonde moaned at the neurosurgeon's wetness as she plunged two fingers into her soaking center.

"You are so wet Amy." She whispered, leaning down and swallowing Amelia's oncoming moan with a deep kiss. Her fingers moved in and out as she felt her hips buck.

"God Arizona. Faster please." Amelia groaned as she pulled the blonde's lips back against hers. Kissing her deeply. "Fuck." She moaned as she teetered closer. "Arizona I'm gonna. Oh god." She moaned as the orgasm hit her with full force.

Arizona slowly pulled her fingers out and licked them. She leaned over and kissed Amelia softly. "You are beautiful too you know. Every single part of you."

Amelia looked up at her and smiled. Reaching over to the nightstand she grabbed the locket. She sat up and handed it to Arizona.

"Put it on me, please?" She smiled as the blonde secured the chain around her neck. Gently kissing the base of the brunette's neck, she pulled her down into her arms.

"I really do love you Arizona." Amelia whispered. "No one's ever done anything like this for me." She met the blonde's eyes. "Thank you/"

"Always." Arizona whispered, holding her close. "Sweet dreams baby/"

"Goodnight." Amelia smiled. Her arm wrapped tightly around Arizona, while the other held the locket around her neck.

Yes, it would take time. But she was going to make it through. With Arizona as her anchor she knew she was going to make it through.

"Goodbye Derek. I love you." She whispered into the darkness as she closed her eyes.

Author's Note: Merry Christmas guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, if you haven't watched Caterina Scorsone (Amelia) on Private Practice yet, you should do that now! She is incredible! Please drop a review!


End file.
